Demasiado
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? Sabía la respuesta, no quería responder la pregunta. SasuNaru


**Autor: ACK**

**Título: Lejos**

**Resumen: ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? Sabía la respuesta, no quería responder la pregunta. .:SasuNaru:.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, personajes y demás no me pertenece… u.u que más quisiera. Hago esto sin animo de lucro, simplemente estoy -en palabras de mi psicóloga- mentalmente torcida y "ligeramente" rayada con ver al teme y a Naru juntos n.n!.**

**Notas: Esto, se supone, iba a ser una historia con final feliz (no salió XD), por el cumpleaños de mi amado Narutin.**

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

**Lejos**

¿Había ido demasiado lejos?

Sabía la respuesta, no quería responder la pregunta.

Su cuerpo estaba empapado por la lluvia, sus cabellos pegados a la frente y traviesas gotitas se escurrían por su nariz hasta morir en el cuello de su camisa. Un kunai era fuertemente agarrado en una mano mientras la otra se preparaba para lo que pudiera pasar, una punzada en su cabeza le hizo retroceder y escuchó, lejanamente, como Kiuuby susurraba palabras tentadoras sobre poder y traer a Sasuke.

Negó.

Sasuke blandió su espada, para después enterrarla en el terregoso suelo. Estaba exhausto, le recordó vagamente a la vez que peleo con Deidara, el blondo Akatsuki, sin embargo esta vez se daba todas las de perder, dudaba tener chacra siquiera para invocar a una serpiente que fuera a avisarle a Suigetsu que aquello no iba a acabar bien. Con ambas manos agarradas a su espada se hincó en el suelo, no esperaba que aun después de siete años y con el flameante titulo de Hokague, Naruto siguiera teniendo la paciencia y el deseo de dejarlo con vida.

El blondo se acerco, las fracciones sanguinolentas y las manos temblándole por el dolor del chidori que le había alcanzado a rozar el pecho. Sasuke hizo el último intento de someter al chico ante su sharingan, sin embargo casi inmediatamente sus ojos regresaron al habitual color ónice.

Sasuke, aún con orgullo después de haber sido vencido por el joven Kage levantó la mirada, incrustándola en los cielos del Uzumaki.

-No pienso matarte.-Sasuke mostró apenas un atisbo de conmoción.-Ya no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Lo dudo-escupió.

-Hace años ya que uso el poder de Kiuuby,-Naruto no le sonrió, ni intentó llevarlo cargando de espaldas a Konoha- estoy cansado de todo esto, Sasuke.-susurró como leyéndole los pensamientos.-Estoy cansado de encapricharme contigo, estoy cansado de que traerte sea todo lo que pasa por mi mente, diablos, estoy cansado.

Sasuke no respondió. El Uzumaki se dejó caer, quedando a la altura de su opuesto, quien hizo el intento de sacar un kunai, mas sus manos no respondían.

-Aún así… Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe una promesa, ¿ne?-una resquebrajada sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sasuke sintió como por un momento era transportado a una época más fácil, donde de todo lo que se tenía que preocupar era cumplir con misiones. Tiempos _felices_. Donde Itachi abarcaba su mente y Naruto su corazón. Recordó vagamente a Sakura, a Kakashi.-¿No quieres volver, verdad?

El Uchiha volvió a quedarse en silencio, su mente decía no, su corazón gritaba si.

-¿Qué es lo que me queda allá en Konoha? ¿Muerte segura?

-Estoy yo-respondió con simpleza el rubio.

-Si quieres rómpeme las piernas...-Naruto casi se carcajea al escuchar aquella frase que tiempo atrás repetía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del niveo, en cambio simplemente sonrió y deposito un beso en los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes del chico. Una acción que se sintió tan normal que se les hizo casi cotidiana a ambos.

-Supongo que tendré que romper mi promesa...-dijo al tiempo que invocaba a una pequeña ranita, lo único que se amoldaba con el casi nulo chacra que le quedaba, la ranita, no sin antes saludar a Naruto, desapareció.-No tardaran mucho en llegar.

El rubio se paró, casi desmayándose en el acto. Sasuke intentó hacer lo mismo y por inercia le tomo la mano, en un intentó de ayudar, sin embargo el Uchiha le jaló, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran está vez de una manera mas intima y lenta. Naruto le abrazó, enterrándose en el hueco entre el cuello del otro, mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo. Era sellar un pacto mudo, sabían que no se verían más.

-Lo siento, torpe-susurro Sasuke ahogadamente. Las lágrimas caían libremente por los ojos del Uzumaki.

-Eres un teme.

A lo lejos escucharon los pasos de Taka corriendo hacia el lugar de la batalla, irónicamente, el Valle del Fin.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

-Adiós, Naruto…-susurró a la brisa que antes era Naruto, antes de caer en una completa inconciencia, vacía e incompleta.

¿Había ido demasiado lejos?

Sabia la respuesta, no quería contestar la pregunta.

Por que era un "si".

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

**Por este pedazo de palabrería que hago llamar historia mi cabeza se rompió cuatro veces intentando encontrar una bendita musa que quisiera apiadarse de mi lastimera alma en desgracia (woow, me salió muy "La Sirenita" : D) y, aunque nunca apareció, hice esta cosilla en honor a Naruto, mi rubio dios personal, vestido de naranja… Lamento la mediocridad de el asunto pero por mas que la imaginación estuviera atorada Naru no se iba a quedar sin su "Happy B-Day Present"…**

**¿RR?**

**ACK**


End file.
